


hogsmeade with you // nomin

by jaeminomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hogsmeade date, Hogwarts AU, Jaeno, M/M, Making Out, Part Two, also shading cube bc they are dumb jerks, both are whipped, nomin, protective brother jaehyun, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminomin/pseuds/jaeminomin
Summary: *- in which na jaemin and lee jeno are finally going on their first date and jeno finally asks him out, but jaemin technically isn't even allowed to be there. -*disclaimer: this is part two of 'i would save you from every bludger'.you can still get the story without having read the first part, but to understand everything, i suggest you to read it!also making out and lowercase intended //





	hogsmeade with you // nomin

**Author's Note:**

> helloo, i'm finally back with the part 2 sooo many of you asked for!! :)  
> i hope you enjoy it! x

'jaemin, what do you mean you have detention on saturday?' jisung couldn't believe his ears as he looked at the other gryffindor.

jaemin was fuming from anger.

'you know that slytherin cube from 7th year? he saw a couple of muggle-borns making out and he suddenly started insulting them and called them mudbloods!

i couldn't not do anything, so i went up to him and confronted him but he just pulled out his wand.

when i defended his curse and it backfired on him, professor kim came around the corner and of course he made me responsible and now i have to dust off every single shelf in the library on saturday!'

'wow, that actually sucks.' jisung looked pitifully at his best friend.

'nana, you have your first date with jeno this saturday.'

'i know.' the pink-haired gryffindor pouted.

ever since that quidditch match and its...aftermaths, the two boys couldn't be seperated from each other anymore.

they saw each other at least once a day, whether only for a short time to quickly hide in the room of requirements for a quick kiss before class (it usually turns into multiple long kisses) or for their whole day after their classes.

even their friend groups now fully fused and thus jeno and jaemin being popular quidditch players, it was no wonder their group gained a lot of attention.

it didn't help that they had loud people like donghyuck, chenle or xuxi who caused attention purely by talking.

jaemin was head over heels for jeno.

he actually had a long talk with his brother, jaehyun, in which the older one warned him about feelings and relationships and he even attempted doing 'the talk' with jaemin but the younger one screamed and refused to listen and even went as far as to put a silence spell on his brother.

it did cause him a lot of trouble, especially because he didn't know how to undo it but after taeyong succeeded to bring his boyfriend's voice back, jaehyun purely used it to curse at his brother instead of educating him about some really embarassing things, so jaemin was more than happy to be shouted at.

jeno also was weak for the younger boy, he has been since the first time he saw him.

the hufflepuff wasn't one to show a lot of emotions but with jaemin it was completely different.

he couldn't recall how often chenle now had whined to him about 'always declining my requests to cuddle but as soon as nana hyung comes near to you, you drape him all over you!' or how often hyuck had snorted at him with the comment: 'jeno you look really stupid with that love struck smile on your face whenever jaemin breathes.'

not even jaemin's hobby of constantly pranking everyone bothered jeno.

while his friends were already close to punching the pink-haired boy, jeno didn't complain at all.

whenever he was a victim, he got annoyed at first, but every single trace of frustration disappeared when he saw the cheeky smile of the even more cheeky gryffindor.

jeno was a whipped boy and everyone already saw them as a married couple.

however, they weren't even officially together yet.

jaemin was a sucker for affection and attention so he made sure to let jaehyun know that he should tell taeyong to let jeno know, that he wanted to be the one asked out.

jeno however...he was a coward.

he was sure of his feelings for the younger boy and he also knew that his feelings were recriprocated by the gryffindor.

still, he always got too nervous to properly ask him out and he also wanted to make it as beautiful and special as he could for the pretty boy.

so he put all his courage and effort into their first official date, which was supposed to be at hogsmeade this saturday.

jeno couldn't be more excited and if all went according to his plan, it was going to be an unforgettable moment in jaemin's life.

right now, there was just one problem.

technically, jaemin wasn't allowed to leave the castle on saturday.

'jaemin hyung, you have to tell jeno and postpone it.' jisung sternly said but when he saw the sad expression on his best friend's face, his face softened and he pulled the older one into a hug, showing his rare soft side, wich is only available for chenle, his boyfriend, and nana.

'it's okay hyungie, you can meet on another day.'

jaemin sighed and nodded sadly.

'yeah i guess.

i'll tell him, i'm going to meet him now anyway. thanks sungie.'

jaemin pinched the younger one's cheek and walked away, his mood way lower than at the beginning of the day.

he made his way to their secret spot, and after he walked his three rounds and opened his eyes, a door was visible to him.

he quickly walked in and was immediately engulfed by two arms wrapped around him.

jaemin immediately felt better and nuzzled further into the humming hufflepuff's arms.

'i missed you nana.' the older boy sighed into jaemin's hair and kissed the top of his head.

'i missed you too baby.' jaemin quietly answered and looked at the handsome hufflepuff. he had a mischieveous grin on his face.

'ready for saturday?'

'um, yeah of course. about that, actually-'

jaemin suddenly was cut off by jeno's lips on his.

the younger boy forgot everything for a moment and just focused on kissing back.

that was until, jeno started deepening their kiss and jaemin could feel himself losing his mind. very, very reluctantly, he pulled away, causing the older boy to let out a little growl.

'i need to tell you something nono.'

'can't that wait, our class starts soon.' jeno impatiently wrapped his arms around the gryffindor's waist and brushed the messed up hair out of jaemin's face.

'n-no, it's about saturday-'

'i'm so incredibly excited, you don't know how much i'm waiting for the day. i have already planned everything, and i made sure you would love it nana, it's going to be so special. are you excited?' jeno's eyes glistened as he brightly smiled at his lover.

jaemin could feel his heart hurting and he knew he was too weak to confess.

so he just sighed and without a word, pulled the other boy into a deep kiss.

after a few moments, jeno breathlessly pulled away and asked: 'd-didn't you want to say something?' but jaemin only jumped on the hufflepuff and wrapped his legs around the other's waist. he sternly huffed: 'no, not anymore.' and again dived straight into a openmouthed kiss, driving jeno wild immediately and making him tighten his hold on the younger boy's thighs.

the two boys didn't speak another word until their departure twenty minutes later when jeno just chuckled at jaemin and said: 'fix yourself, you look like a mess babe. and watch out for your neck.'

jaemin eyed the ruffled hair of the other and his red lips and snorted.

'yes thank you for making me wear turtlenecks in _autumn_.

also, you don't look much better, so who's to talk?'

'well, i also don't have a brother, who's treating me like a vulnerable porcelaine doll that could break at any moment.'

jaemin just smiled fondly at the antics of his older brother.

ever since both of their parents passed away, jaehyun saw it as his duty to constantly watch over jaemin and the gryffindor couldn't wish for a better brother, even if he was a bit too much at times.

'you're just scared of him, because he threatened to 'take your beater bat and smash your face' if you'd ever hurt me.' jaemin smirked and jeno rolled his eyes.

'of course i am, have you seen that man? i wouldn't stand a chance against him in a fight.'

jaemin just moved closer and put his hand on the older`s chest while smiling up at him and whispering: 'better not hurt me then.'

jeno just moved even closer and nuzzled their noses against each other as he whispered back: 'wouldn't even dare to think about it.'

the two boys connected their lips again, before they realized it was time for their classes.

their intertwined hands reluctantly unwinded and jeno pecked the younger one last time before smirking.

'see you on saturday angel!'

jaemin just guiltily smiled and quickly walked to his class.

　

'jaemin! what do you mean, you couldn't do it?' jisung disappointedly looked at the gryffindor. jaemin exasperatedly threw his hands in the air and shouted.

'i just couldn't ji! he was so excited, i would be a cruel human being for destroying that.'

'so, what do you want to do now? skip the detention and smuggle yourself into hogsmeade?' jisung laughed loudly, but his laughter immedietaly died down when jaemin wasn't joining along and looked at him with a serious expression.

'hyung, you've got to be kidding me.'

'it's fine, i already have a plan. i will show myself to professor lee and then go to the library. there however, is a boy from 2nd year who is like in love with jaehyun hyung.

i promised him to give him his number after he does my detention work for me.

i will just sneak out and come back at the right time and nobody will notice.'

jisung just looked at him with disapproving eyes.

'you're so whipped for this boy.'

'i believe so.'

'jaehyun is going to murder you by the way.'

'i believe so.'

　

it was now saturday and jaemin nervously went up to professor kim's office.

he knocked and waited but even after five minutes and several knocks, nobody opened the door.

confusedly jaemin looked around and spotted professor lee at the end of the hallway. he quickly walked up to her.

'excuse me professor!'

'yes, mr. na?'

'do you perhaps know where professor lee is? i'm here for det- i need to talk to him.' he quickly changed his words and innocently smiled at the teacher.

professor lee always had a soft spot for jaemin, just like almost everyone, so she smiled back and answered: 'professor kim is currently not available. is it something important?' jaemin couldn't believe his luck and happily answered:

'oh no it's absolutely fine, thank you professor. have a nice day!' and he jogged away as quickly as he could without being too obvious.

he soon reached the main door, where the handsome hufflepuff was already waiting for him.

he quickly pulled him into a hug and pecked his cheek.

intertwining their fingers, he asked: 'what took you so long?'

jaemin just shrugged and answered: 'oh nothing.'

　

when they arrived in hogsmeade, both boys couldn't keep the smiles off their faces.

it's not like they are still getting to know each others feelings, they literally were making out shortly before arriving, but it just felt more serious and precious as it was their first official date.

they had quickly said goodbye to their friends, jaehyun hugging jaemin tightly and whispering something to him that made jaemin punch his chest jokingly and after that they departed and jeno guided their way.

they first stopped at _spintwitches sporting needs_ because jeno has made his research and jisung had told him that jaemin was in urgent need of new quidditch gloves. jeno had talked to the owner of the shop and had already reserved some handmade gloves with personal initials carved into them ready.

he still acted nonchalantly when they entered though and innocently asked:

'nana, do you need anything?'

jaemin's eyes lit up and he answered: 'oh my god, thank god we came here, i needed to buy new gloves.'

at the gryffindor's words, the owner looked up and when he saw jeno, he immediately smiled and took out his wand to chant a box to him.

he then made his way over to the two boys, jaemin confusedly raising a brow.

'excuse me, are you na jaemin?'

jaemin stared at the older man before cautiously answering: 'yeah...uh may i ask why you're asking?'

the shop owner just smiled while handing him the box.

'this is for you.' after that he left again, making jaemin way more confused.

'what the hell, jeno what do you think- jen?'

jaemin had turned around as he was speaking and his words died down as he saw jeno smirking at him.

it suddenly clicked in jaemin's mind and he nervously asked:

'w-what did you plan?'

jeno just came closer and grinned: 'open it.'

jaemin, looking at him with confused smile, slowly opened the box and gasped as he saw what was in it.

there was a pair of gloves in jaemin's favourite colour yellow, matching his quidditch uniform perfectly.

on one glove there was 'NJM' engraved and on the other one 'LJN'.

jaemin couldn't believe it and just shockedly looked at the still grinning jeno.

'do you like it? i thought yellow would be-'

he didn't come further as jaemin threw himself on him and hugged him tightly, internally thanking the nice shop owner for leaving to the back to give them privacy as he moved closer and lovingly kissed jeno.

'nono, you are so cute! you didn't have to do that, they are beautiful.

now i will always have you with me when i play.

i will catch every snitch in this world with the glove with your initials.'

he cheekily smiled at the other boy, making jeno's heart jump out of his chest.

'just like you caught me so easily.' jeno answered fondly.

jaemin just winked at the older and cautiously put the box into his bag.

he thanked the shop owner and both boys left.

jaemin felt happier than ever, he couldn't understand how he got such a thoughtful and loving person to be with him.

many always made fun of jeno for being cold and not affectionate and never showing emotions, but jaemin now knew better.

jeno wasn't someone who constantly expressed his love through skinship and 'i love you's', they never even have exchanged those words.

he made sure jaemin got it by always caring and watching out for him, by allowing him to see sides of him nobody knows.

jaemin was more than glad that he got to see jeno's soft side, the boy who loved to be cuddled or be cared for, the boy who wears glasses while doing his homwork and looks adorable in them, the boy who makes the unfunniest jokes enjoyable only through the sweetest eye smile he shows after.

jaemin knew that they haven't known each other for that long, but he was sure of his strong feelings for the hufflepuff.

he tightened his hold on jeno's hand and quickly guided the older boy to the pet shop jeno always talked about.

he saw a little pout forming on jeno's face as they entered and jaemin chuckled at him before pushing him further in.

'nanaaa' the older boy whined. 'you know coming here makes me sad.'

jeno has a huge weakness for cats.

however, he also has an allergy against those fluffy animals and no spell could help.

a while ago however, an experimental cat who supposedly was under a spell which made it immune to allergies was brought into the shop.

jeno had come as soon as he could and he immediately fell in love with the tiny white baby kitten and he nearly cried from joy when he didn't felt like sneezing and coughing while stroking it.

that joy very quickly died down however, when the shop owner told jeno that the cat was already reserved by someone else.

the hufflepuff's heart broke and he may had spilled some tears when he was back in hogwarts.

that's why jeno could feel his heart hurting again as they entered the shop and he saw the empty cage of his beloved kitten.

jaemin just patted his cheek and said: 'i'll be back, one second. you better stop sulking and go look at some animals.'

jeno still had a little pout on but nevertheless made his way over to the little owls who were looking at him.

meanwhile, jaemin sneaked up to the back of the shop where the owner was.

when he cautiously tapped her shoulder and she turned around, she broke out into a huge smile but stayed silent as jaemin quickly put his finger on his lips.

he tightly hugged her and whispered:

'hey auntie, are you alright? do you have him?'

'yes i do. had to get through a lot of trouble to get him back, but what wouldn't i do for my beloved nephew?

i better see the boy you're trying to impress, i need to see if he's good enough for you.' she sternly said, strongly resembling jaehyun in a weird way. jaemin just lovingly kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

'he's at the front. can you give me the cat now please?'

　

jeno was cautiously stroking a black cats's ears without coming too close when he could hear familiar footsteps behind him.

'hey nana look- oh my god!'

jeno shrieked and ran to the pink-haired boy who was holding a tiny white kitten in his arms. jeno quickly grabbed her and nuzzled his face into the kitten's soft fur.

jaemin fondly looked at him when another pair of footsteps could be heard and both boys turned around.

a middle-aged woman was coming up to them, a kind smile on her face.

jeno who thought it was time to give the kitten back, started pouting again and wanted to make his way forward, when he suddenly stopped and gawked as the woman put her arm around jaemin's waist and jaemin tightly pulled her into his shoulder.

'you've got a handsome boy here, nana.' she smirked at him.

jaemin fondly looked back at the utterly confused boy and smiled back.

'i know.'

'does jaehyunnie like him?'

jaemin laughed loudly.

'he's getting there.' the woman joined his laughters.

jeno didn't understand a single thing.

with the kitten still in his arms, he carefully cleared his throat and asked:

'e-excuse me but what's going on?'

jaemin grinned at him and answered:

'nono, this is my beloved aunt!'

jeno's eyes widened and he quickly went down to bow to the woman.

'very nice to meet you ms. na!'

ma. na just chuckled at him and pulled him into a hug, flustering the hufflepuff who couldn't really hug back with the kitten in his arms. 


'i'm very glad to meet you jeno.'

jaemin stepped forward and exclaimed.

'we'll have to go now auntie, it was nice seeing you.'

jeno turned back to the kitten and sadly said: 'goodbye my baby, i'm sorry you can't come with me.'

jaemin mischeviously smiled at him and answered: 'it's okay babe, we'll get him when we're leaving.'

jeno whipped around and with shocked eyes he stuttered: 'w-what do you mean?'

jaemin just pecked his cheek and answered: 'the cat is yours now.'

jeno slapped his hand over his mouth.

'n-nana, y-you're kidding me...how did you?'

'connections.' jaemin answered and winked at his aunt, who was laughing at the shocked hufflepuff.

jeno could feel tears building up in his eyes so he quickly bid goodbye to jaemin's aunt and pulled jaemin out of the shop and slammed him into a wall at a rather empty passage.

he intensely looked at the giggling gryffindor and in a serious tone said:

'i'm going to marry you.'

jaemin's eyes sparkled as he laughed and jokingly answered:

'too soon dude-'

now it was jaemin's turn to be interrupted as jeno slammed his lips onto jaemin's.

the younger boy immediately hummed as he wrapped his arms around jeno's neck, jeno just pulling the boy closer and deepening the kiss.

jaemin's mouth opened and jeno slid his tongue in, loving the taste of the pink-haired beauty making him whine and driving jeno insane.

they kissed until they couldn't breath anymore and pulled away without distancing themselves one inch, gazing at each other while panting for air.

'that was the nicest thank you i've ever gotten. you're welcome i guess.'

jeno just grinned brightly and pulled him in for another kiss.

jaemin, although unwillingly, soon pulled away.

'jen, as much as i love doing this, we can always do this at the castle and i'd rather spend my time at shops than at a cold and dark alley.'

jeno reluctantly pulled away and wrapped his arm around jaemin's waist as they walked back on the main street.

'i'm sorry babe, but we don't have a lot of time.'

jeno confusedly turned around and looked at the younger boy.

'what do you mean? do you have plans after this?' he jokingly asked.

jaemin's eyes widened as he remembered that jeno didn't know anything about his detention. he awkwardly laughed and answered: 'pfft, of course not.'

jeno doubtedly looked at him and opened his mouth to say something when jaemin quickly interrupted him and said: 'oh look, _zonko's joke shop_! let's go jen!'

jeno just let himself be pulled by the flustered gryffindor.

　

after a while, both boys came out again with way less money in their pockets and way fuller bags and a hurting stomach from all the laughing they had done.

inside, jaemin again didn't miss a chance to prank jeno, resulting in the hufflepuff to quickly pull him out before he could gain worse ideas.

'do you want to drink something nana?' jeno asked and the younger one quickly nodded.

'alright, i know the perfect place.' jeno confidently said.

they walked for a while, jaemin following jeno when suddenly-

embarassed, jeno stood in front of _madame puddifoot's tea shop._

the shop was pink and they were only couples in there, making out or embarassingly clinging to each other.

bright red, jeno slowly turned around and cursed hyuck for recommending him to take jaemin here.

'i d-didn't know...we c-can go somewhere e-else.'

'uh, it's fine jen, we can like...try it and if we don't like it we can leave.'

jaemin awkwardly smiled while walking to the door.

he didn't want to make jeno feel bad as he prepared coming here but it also was the cringiest shop they had ever seen so not even five minutes later they found themselves exiting the shop again.

both boys quietly looked at each other, before bursting out into laughter.

jeno calmed down again and looked at jaemin, pulling him closer to him.

'let's just go the _three broomsticks inn_.'

　

they happily walked in, when jaemin suddenly stopped, eyes wide.

jeno turned around and saw the boy looking scared to death, pale and frozen.

'nana? what are you doing, let's go in.'

jaemin suddenly gripped his hand and was practically begging.

'n-no, jen, let's just l-leave please, l-let's-'

'mr. na.'

jaemin froze again and the gryffindor looked like he just got sentenced to death as he very very slowly turned around.

'p-professor kim.'

there he was standing, arms crossed and one eyebrow raised as he was glaring at the shaking gryffindor.

'i'm surprised to see you here, given that you should be in the library right now and fulfilling your detention task.'

jeno gasped and turned to jaemin.

'what?!'

jaemin sighed loudly and sank his head down.

professor kim looked at jeno and answered:

'i don't know what he told you mr. lee, but mr. na isn't even allowed to be here right now. i don't want to meddle in, but if you two were here on a romantic meeting, you better look for a more honest partner.'

jaemin could feel tears building up, especially when he saw jeno's disappointed face. 'j-jen-'

'mr. na, this is a sheet with the consequences of your doings.'

and professor kim handed him a little white pergament roll.

blinking away the tears, jaemin shamefully took the paper and opened it up to read it. he gasped loudly as he looked up, new tears filling up his eyes, but this time for a different reason.

he saw both professor kim and jeno grinning brightly at him as he disbelievingly looked back.

'what does it say jaemin?' jeno innocently asked, still having that smirk on his face, making his words even more unbelievable.

jaemin shakingly inhaled and quietly read out:

'n-na jaemin, you already seeked your place into my heart and i don't plan to ever let you go. would you let me 'be-at(er)' your side forever? (i know that wasn't funy, but please laugh for me nana i tried)

will you do me the honours and become my boyfriend?

your lee jeno'

tears were streaming down jaemin's face as he brightly grinned at the hufflepuff while burying himself into jeno's already open arms, answering 'yes!' over and over again, laughing like the biggest idiot but both could care less as they were the happiest people on earth right now.

jaemin pulled away and leaned in to give jeno an innocent peck, still minding his professor literally standing right next to them.

suddenly, the whole inn started cheering and clapping and both boys could see their friends and even jaehyun and taeyong loudly shouting for them.

xuxi was even standing on the table, while renjun tried to pull him down.

a slight cough made jaemin and jeno turn back to professor kim who was gently smiling at them.

'congratulation boys!'

both bowed down to the teacher when jaemin asked:

'so, i actually never was in trouble professor?'

professor kim laughed and answered: 'no, we knew what mr. cube did.

me. park told us about the boy you bribed by the way, we let him leave and mr. cube is doing 'your' punishment.' 


the professor laughed at the shocked face of the gryffindor.

'well, i have to go now boys.'

'thank you so much for helping me professor.' jeno bowed again.

professor kim laughed heartily. 'it was my pleasure, i wish you both the best.'

after he left, jaemin turned around and punched jeno on the chest.

jeno gasped and whined: 'that hurt nanaaa, why did you do that?'

jaemin pouted and crossed his arms. 'that was so mean of you! i was stressed about sneaking out and willingly got myself in trouble only for you to be a meanie.'

jeno just chuckled and pulled him close to his chest.

'now now baby, is that a way to talk to their boyfriend?'

at that word, jaemin's entire face softened and a happy smile took over his face.

'i actually can't believe you planned all of this.'

'wanted it to be special and unforgettable for you and what is better than a prankster getting pranked unexpectedly?' jeno smirked at him and pecked his forehead.

jaemin rolled his eyes and nuzzled his face into jeno's and, while looking into his eyes, lowly said:

'lee jeno, i am in love with you.'

jeno blushed adorably and his eyes disappeared into his beautiful smile as he swept jaemin off the floor in a hug and twirled both of them around.

when they were standing on the floor again jeno intertwined their fingers and answered: 'na jaemin i am crazily in love with you too.'

jaemin closed their distance and passionately kissed him, putting all the love he had in it.

on the other side of the inn, a distressed jaehyun was being forced to stay on his seat by taeyong, who along with jaemin's and jeno's friends was fondly looking at the new couple.

they already were the talk of the whole castle, but right there in each other's arms, content and immensely in love, both boys could care less.

　

-

　

'nana, i need to feed and pet jinnie, he's whining!'

'did you seriously just stop kissing me because of a cat?

i should have never gotten you that stupid thing two years ago.'

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it?  
> i would love to hear your opinion or other suggestions so i can try to improve and post even more content for you all! :) x
> 
> my twitter is @/jaeminomin, gladly hmu lmao  
> thank you for taking your time to read this x


End file.
